It is common practice to connect electronic circuits and devices (herein called DUTs) to test stations for the purpose of verifying the integrity of the DUT. The testing routines of each device are different for each DUT since each test routine is dependent upon the nature of the DUT. It goes without saying that as devices become more complex, so does the test routine employed for verification of proper operation. In many situations, the test routines extend to vibration testing as well as temperature (hot as well as cold) testing. Thus, it is necessary to connect each DUT to one or more test stations and to make proper electrical contact between the test station and the DUT. When the DUT is to be electrically tested while being vibrated, it is necessary to make both electrical connection to the DUT as well as a mechanical connection to a vibration mechanism. In some situations it is also necessary to perform the electrical testing (and sometimes both electrical and vibration testing) while the DUT is being subjected to various environmental factors, such as, for example, heat and cold.
Compounding the problem is the fact that different devices have different connection terminals which must be electrically and physically mated with the various inputs/outputs of the test station. Traditionally, these connections are made with cords having one end adapted for physical mating with the DUT and the other end adapted for mating with the test station. These cords then must be manually connected, usually at both ends. Compounding the problem even further, is the fact that when environmental testing or vibration testing is being performed, the cords and/or connectors have a physical presence within the environmental chamber surrounding the DUT. Thus the cords and/or connectors are subjected to varying test conditions as the temperatures and device movement (or other environmental factors) change, thereby allowing for possible variations in test results.